Totally Spies! Satoshi Arrival
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Sam, Alex, Clover meet an ordinary Japanese transfer student.. Or is he? R&R, and find out!
1. New Student! New Agent!

**Totally Spies!: "Satoshi Arrival"**   
** By Sonic Angel**   


** Disclaimer:** I don't own Totally Spies. What I do own is Satoshi Mizuno, his brother, his gadgets and their 'secret' identities, the Phantom Operative and the Ghost Agent!****

** Las Vegas, 08:40 PM**

**T**housands of people were gambling, resting, doing God knows what in the MGM Grand, when suddenly, the casino disappeared into thin air. Out of sight, vanished, just like that. No one had seen anything, not even a poof of smoke. 

**Beverly Hills High School, 08:40 AM**

**"**Ugh! English class is SO boring!" Clover yelled, before she was beginning to zone out, as usual. The Teacher, Ms. Jones, replied, "Well, Clover, things are going to get a lot more exciting." 

**C**lover asked, "How?" Ms. Jones said, "We have a new transfer student from Japan. In fact, he's the heir of the throne of Japan." 

**A**lex asked, "Uh, Ms. Jones? Isn't Japan where they cook teriyaki chicken?" 

**S**am sighed, "Yes, but that's not all. Japan is not all about food. It's got quite an extensive history, not to mention it's attacked by forces of nature 24/7, 365." 

** T**hen, a voice called out; "My country isn't attacked by volcanoes, earthquakes, and tsunamis 24/7, 365, Sam. Not all the time, anyway." 

**M**s. Jones said, "Oh. Sorry. Didn't hear you come in, Satoshi. Class, this is Satoshi Mizuno, our new transfer student!" 

**S**am yelled, "THAT'S NOT THE PERFECT WAY TO INTRODUCE HIM, MS. JONES!" 

**S**he asked, "What do you mean, Sam?" Sam sighed, "I did a little research on Japan. Our new transfer student is none other than Crown Prince Satoshi Mizuno. He has a brother named Prince Sarayaski 'Adam' Mizuno." 

**S**atoshi said, "Calm down, Sam. It's all right. Even though I may be the Crown Prince of Japan, it's not as if everybody has to treat me like royalty." Sam yelled, "YES THEY DO!" 

**S**atoshi sighed, "Well, _almost_ everybody, Sam. All I want to do is to live a normal life." 

**C**lover said, "I think I'm in love," 

**S**atoshi winked, "Sorry, Clover, I already have my eye on a girl." 

**M**andy said, "Me, right?" 

**S**atoshi said, "N-O, no." 

**A**lex said, "But, wait. Japan's no longer ruled by a monarchy, so your duties as Crown Prince is only ceremonial, right?" 

**S**atoshi sighed, "Score one for Alex. Yeah, my duties are specifically ceremonial." 

** S**am asked, "So, how do you know our names?" 

**S**atoshi replied, "Guess you could say, it's plain coincidence?" 

**S**am thought, 'I'm not so sure that it was just plain coincidence, Mr. Mizuno.' 

** 13:40, Beverly Hills High School Shelter**

**S**atoshi got out his lunch and ate his onigiri (AN: Onigiri is rice balls.) with his new friends, Sam, Clover, and Alex. Clover asked, "So, like, how do you know our names, really, Satoshi?" "Satoshi sighed, "I said, its just coincidence!" Sam said, "I don't really believe that alibi, Satoshi." Just then, their table suddenly flipped over! Clover yelled, "NOT AGAIN! 

**S**atoshi yelled, "Something tells me we're heading straight to WHOOP HQ! And besides, your guardian's jokes are getting way TOO OLD!" 

**S**am asked, "Just how do you know about WHOOP HQ?" 

**S**atoshi sighed, "Watashi no baka. I haven't been too honest with all of you. Forgive me." 

**A**lex said, "Could you say that, you know before you said 'I haven't been honest with all of you' in English, please?" 

**S**atoshi said, "I'm such an idiot." 

**A**lex said, "Oh." 

**T**he quartet landed at WHOOP HQ, and sat on a couch. Their guardian, Jerry, said, "Sorry about that, girls. Oh, I see that you've met the newest operative to our organization." Clover yelled, "WHAT? SATOSHI'S A WHOOP AGENT!" 

**S**atoshi smiled, "Yes. I'm also known as the Phantom Operative." Sam said, "I take it that your watch isn't very ordinary, Satoshi." 

** S**atoshi smiled, "Very observant of you, Sam. Allow me to present the Tsunami 4000. This watch is my com device, much like your Com Powder. It's also implemented with a grappling hook, a stun laser, a hi-tech analyzer, and scanner, as well as a computer." Jerry added, "It also acts as Satoshi's personal Cell Phone and activate his battle armor. And, I am told, that he's very fond of one of you girls." 

** C**lover laughed evilly, "The question is, who is it?" 

** J**erry said, "Now, on to your mission, ladies, and gentleman." 

** S**atoshi said, "Your guardian has informed me that last night, the casino known as the MGM Grand has mysteriously vanished." 

** S**am asked, "But why would somebody want to steal a casino?" 

** S**atoshi smiled, "People around the world like to gamble." 

** S**am asked, "But who would want to steal a casino?" 

** S**atoshi answered, "That's what we're gonna find out. We believe that the next target is the casino known as the Excalibur. We're going _totally_ undercover as performers in… A pop group to uncover the truth." 

** J**erry said, "Now, for the gadgets. For the girls, titanium drill go-go boots, x-ray sunglasses, and jet-pack backpacks." 

** S**atoshi smiled, "I made them all." That statement got the girls dumbfounded. 

** S**am asked, "You made all our gadgets?" 

** S**atoshi smiled, "Sure did. Did you know, back in my high school, in Japan, I have a 4.2 GPA?" 

** C**lover said, "Well, Sam has a 4.2 as well…" Then, Clover smiled evilly. _Very_ evilly. 

** J**erry continued, "As for you, Satoshi, you'll receive playing cards." 

** S**atoshi asked, "What kind of playing cards, Jerry?" 

** J**erry replied, "A mix of razor sharp throwing cards, as well as explosive ones as well." 

** S**atoshi smiled, "Cool. _Very_ cool." 

** J**erry continued, "You'll also receive the Hypnotic Mood Ring, and don't use it to hypnotize _you-know-who_. It has a failsafe device and if you do that, it'll self detonate. As for your vehicle, you'll drive the ATUSV. Another of Satoshi's latest inventions added to WHOOP's arsenal." 

** S**atoshi brightened, "The All Terrain Underground Submarine Vehicle? MY ATUSV?" 

** A**lex asked, "Uh, Satoshi? Weren't you the one who posed as a buyer, and as an expert of biochemistry in the 'Abductions' and the 'Child's Play' missions?" 

** S**atoshi sighed, "I wasn't posing. In fact, In the 'Child's Play' mission, I was… trying to buy a toy for my uh… 'Crush', as a gift. And in the Abductions mission, I was truly an expert of biochemistry. I just happen to win 4 Nobel Prize awards for that." 

** A**ll three operatives gaped, "Wow. You've won 4 Nobel Prize awards and you're still a teen and a Crown Prince?" 

** S**atoshi said, "People say I'm a boy genius. I just happen to be real smart, that's all." 

** S**am asked, "We never got to see your battle armor, especially in that gladiator mission. Just what is in your battle armor anyway, Satoshi?" 

** S**atoshi sighed, "Let's sit down in that couch, and I'll tell you." 

** T**he quartet sat down and Jerry flipped the couch with a switch and the quartet was in the ATUSV. 

** S**atoshi said, "My battle armor contains double rocket launchers, infra red scanners, a katana, an aqua mode, for when I need to go on or under water, and a grappling hook. I also carry smoke bombs, just in case we, or I need to make a tactical retreat or a smoking entrance." 

** A**lex asked, "Uh, does anybody know how to drive this thingy?" 

** S**atoshi said, "Uh, yeah, _me_! I was the one who built this thingy, you know." 

** S**am said, "Then you must be really good at technology, then." 

** S**atoshi shrugged, "That would probably explain why I could diffuse bombs at age 5, and at age 7, I could disarm a nuclear warhead." 

** S**am thought, 'Amazing! This is one guy I'm so not going to get over!' 

** S**atoshi flipped some switches, and said, "Ladies, buckle up, prepare for a seriously bumpy ride!" 

** C**lover mused, "Satoshi, I really hate to ask, but, how was your love life in Japan?" 

** S**atoshi said, "Disastrous." 

** A**lex said, "That bad?" 

** S**am said, "I really hope you get your dream girl." 

** S**atoshi replied, "Let's see what fate hands us." 

** 12:34 PM, I-5**

** T**he ATUSV had surfaced, and had emerged as a tour bus. 

** S**atoshi said, "We'll be meeting my source, who also happens to be our contact." 

** S**am asked, "Is your source, your brother?" 

** S**atoshi said, "Yes, we're going to meet my bro. Unfortunately, or fortunately, at the way you look at things, he's interested in two things. Girls, and fashions. Try living with him." 

** A** screen appeared and Adam's face appeared. He said, "Aw, come on, bro! I can't be that bad! And besides, I always keep my word. This girl that I'm crazy for… You brought her and her friends, didn't you?" 

** S**atoshi sighed, "Yeah, I did, bro. BUT HANDS OFF THE SMART ONE! SHE'S MINE!" Clover smiled _seriously_ evilly. 

** A**dam asked, "Uh… Why is Clover smiling so evilly all of a sudden?" 

** S**atoshi blushed, "She… Knows…" 

** A**lex asked, "Knows what, Satoshi?" 

** S**atoshi thought, 'Must… Keep… Calm… Face…' 

** A**dam said, "I think Clover has found out who Satoshi likes in your trio, Alex. And from what I can see in his face, Satoshi's trying to keep a poker face. Unfortunately, he's not doing quite a good job." 

** Sonic Angel: **Will Clover spoil the surprise? Or will Satoshi tell her? Who's the bad guy behind all this? Next time, **"Truth Revealed! Misson Begins!"**   



	2. Truth Revealed! Mission Begins!

**Truth Revealed! Mission Begins!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Totally Spies. Sorry about the delay, other fanfics and HOMEWORK to work on! 

**C**lover was still smiling evilly, and Satoshi was still trying to keep a calm face, Alex was still trying to understand things, yet it was Sam who was thinking, 'What did Satoshi mean by, 'HANDS OF THE SMART ONE! SHE'S MINE!'? Unless… He meant…' Sam had figured it out. 

** S**atoshi sighed, "I'm busted. All right, fine, I'll tell you. My secret crush is…" 

**B**ut, Sam interrupted, "Why do you keep some things a secret?" 

** S**atoshi smiled slowly, "Me and my brother are trained in the secret art of… Ninjutsu. The secret art of the ninja." 

**A**lex asked, "Ninjutsu?" 

**A**dam smiled, "Stealth, cool suits and weapons, the Japanese Secret Agent. Can't go wrong with that." 

**S**atoshi corrected, "They are also Japanese Assassins." 

**A**dam replied, "So were those hitokiris." 

**S**atoshi shot back, "But they were Samurai assassins. They work either for the Shinshengumi or the Issin Shishi. Ninjas or you might be familiar with their other name, shinobi, they work for the highest bidder or themselves." 

**A**dam quipped, "You've got a point there. 

**Las** **Vegas, 13:40 PM:**

**T**he tour bus arrived at the Excalibur, and the Spies finally arrived at the door of Room 602. 

** S**atoshi sighed, "Get ready, ladies…" 

** S**uddenly, they thought they saw a Satoshi clone, but he had long hair, didn't wear glasses like Satoshi did, and the other difference is that he was wearing white, whereas Satoshi was wearing silver. 

** H**e said, "Glad you made it, Spies." 

** C**lover quipped, "So, you must be, like, Satoshi's brother, Sara… Uh, Sam? I kind of forgot his name." 

** H**e smiled slowly, "Please, my dear Clover. You do not have to call me by my Japanese name. You can just call me Adam." 

** C**lover's eyes went wide. She smiled, "This is one boy I am SO not getting over!" 

** A**dam smiled, "I knew she would fall in love with any guy, but this, this is TOO easy, my brother! I didn't even have to work my famous Mizuno charms on her!" 

** S**atoshi cleared his voice and said, "Now, to business, my fellow spies." 

** S**am raised her hand, like she was in a grade schoool classroom. 

** S**atoshi quipped kindly, "Yes, Sam?" 

** S**am asked, "What's the name of the band?" 

** S**atoshi smiled, "Yes, glad you asked, my dear Samantha. I was just getting to that." 

** S**am blushed, "Please, call me Sam. Or Sammie. Clover and Alex already call me that." 

** S**atoshi grinned, "Yes, Sam. I shall try to remember that in the near future. Me and Adam have been going through with this, and the name of the band is called, Forces of Nature." 

** C**lover smiled, "Way better than what Jerr thought of last time." 

** A**dam smiled, "I thank you for your vote of confidence, my sweet Clover, but it is Satoshi whom you should all thank. He is the genius behind the name." 

** S**atoshi quipped, while his cheeks were turning into a bright crimson, "I… You are right as always, my brother. But it is you who also helped me think of the name. So as much as I deserve the credit, you, deserve the other half." 

** A**dam smiled, "You are generous as always, my brother. Domo arigatou." 

** S**atoshi smiled back, "Do itashimaste." 

** S**am asked, "Who do you believe is behind this?" 

** S**atoshi answered, "We don't know, but our suspects range from Gregory Greeds, to Mucho Dinero." 

** A**lex asked, "Is it just me, or are the villain's names getting more _and_ more _pathetic_?" 

** S**atoshi said, "Remember... We perform in a couple of days. That's more than enough to practice. And you're right, Alex. What _is_ up with the names of the villains anyway? They are getting more and more pathetic day by day! Man, when are they going to wisen up to the name part of the villain business, anyway?" 

**S**am answered, "I don't know." 

**19:40 PM: Las Vegas, Nevada. Excalibur**

**A**s the Spies were sleeping in the room, Sam and Satoshi had to bunk in the same bed while Adam and Clover had to share with Adam as well as an unusually snoring Alex. 

**S**am noticed Satoshi getting out of bed and walking into the balcony. 

**S**atoshi opened the door to the balcony, and he heard a voice call out from the darkness, "Couldn't sleep, Satoshi?" 

**S**atoshi replied, "Yeah, Sam, couldn't sleep." 

**S**am was beside Satoshi and asked, "What's on your mind, Satoshi?" 

**S**atoshi answered, "Me and Adam have been alone for quite a while. It'll be weird working with people, even weirder still, because it will be the first time that we have been working with people." 

**S**am spoke in an assuring voice, "We're spies," she quipped, "We can handle this." 

**S**atoshi quipped nervously, "Me and Adam have taken on some of WHOOP'S most dangerous missions. You sure about this?" 

**S**am quipped, "Me, Alex and Clover have also taken on dangerous missions ourselves. We'll be fine." 

**S**atoshi quivered, while caressing Sam's face with his hand, "I… I just don't want you to get hurt or die in this mission, you… You got it, Sam?" 

**S**am moved in, her body now close to Satoshi's, she purred, "The only thing that will get hurt about me is my dignity." 

**T**hen, under a full moonlit night in Sin City, Satoshi's lips met Sam's, and while they kissed, they were caught in a romantic embrace. 

**S**uddenly, a flash of light originated from the room and Adam yelled, "YES! MY BIG BROTHER'S FIRST KISS!" 

**S**atoshi broke the kiss and the embrace and got his Tsunami Mallet and yelled, "YOU GET BACK HERE, SARAYASKI MIZUNO, RIGHT NOW!" 

**S**am sighed, "Boys will be boys."****

** Sonic Angel:** Now that the truth has been revealed, who is behind the casino thefts? Is it Gregory Greeds, or Mucho Dinero? And another thing, will Clover get the same treatment from Adam, and will Satoshi get his brother back AND whack him with the Tsunami Mallet? Next time, "Practice and Romance! Satoshi Exacts His Revenge!" Watch out, Adam! 

  



End file.
